


Look Into My Eyes (Baby You're Perfect)

by kenmagobrrr



Series: SWEET ENOUGH; BOKUAKA [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has a squishy stomach, BOKUAKA BRAINROT, Bokuto loves it, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Akaashi Keiji, Light Angst, M/M, Petnames with Bokuto, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Supportive Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagobrrr/pseuds/kenmagobrrr
Summary: Then it hit him like a brick, a truck, a train. A brick, truck, and a train in that order.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: SWEET ENOUGH; BOKUAKA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Look Into My Eyes (Baby You're Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!! Today, I have decided to feed myself with soft BokuAka with a pinch of insecure Akaashi!♡
> 
> This is based off a headcanon that's been constantly floating around in my pea sized brain so, here it is!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so much (´；ω；｀)

There was a quiet ruffling sound of sheets and blankets twisting, Akaashi's eyelids were heavy, still not properly functioning so early in the morning. He gently pats his palm against the empty space next to him, a softening pout pulling at his lips.

The curtains were open, bright morning sun kissing at Akaashi's pale skin. He winced at the brightness, one eye squeezed shut while the other was half open.

Pressing his knee against the mattress, he pulls himself up - the thick, white blanket shaped like a cocoon around Akaashi, he brings his knees forward and sat on his calves.

"Koutarou..?"

His soft voice called out, blue eyes slowly looking behind him.

A flat mess of white hair peeked above the blankets that covered half of Akaashi's eyesight, his hand pawed down the cover, his pouty expression on display for his shirtless boyfriend who leaned on the door frame to their bathroom, toothbrush sat on the inside of his cheek, to see.

"Mm? Keiji?"

Bokuto perked up through foamy mint toothpaste, Akaashi barely registered his voice; eyes to fixated on his lover's toned body, perfect muscles.

Ah, Keiji then remembers Bokuto is a professional volleyball player — of course, he's built like a goddamn Greek god.

Akaashi's tired mind then drifts to a different topic, completely ignoring Bokuto's confused expression while he aggressively brushes at his teeth.

Looking down, Akaashi pulls at his— Koutarou's— sweater, lifting it up, his finger pokes at the squishiness of his tummy. The dark-headed man wonders, what happened to his fit, muscled body?

He used to have his own set of abs back in high school, which was around two years ago. Now, he has a soft and squishy belly paired with jiggly thighs.

Crawling out from under the covers, feet immediately slipping into a pair of fluffy pink slippers, he walks into the bathroom where his boyfriend had tossed his pyjama pants onto the floor jumped into the shower, he pulls out his own toothbrush a got to work.

When Akaashi left school to study literature, he never intended to be hired as a manga editor. But usually, that wouldn't stop Akaashi from at least going to the gym every once and a while, right? Right?

Akaashi hums, brows furrowing (something he does naturally when deep in thought), what had happened that had softened Akaashi's past rippling abs?

Then it hit him like a brick, a truck, a train. A brick, truck, and a train in that order.

Every single day, when he had a break, Akaashi would wander over to Miya Onigiri — EVERY DAY, Akaashi had been eating onigiri.

This was Osamu's fault, how could he let Akaashi buy his food every day? He should have never trusted a Miya.

"Keiji? You've been brushing the same side of your mouth for a few minutes now?"

His beefy boyfriend stated, hair dripping water down those beautiful muscles that Akaashi envied so damn much, this wasn't fair.

Spitting out the toothpaste and tossing his toothbrush aside, Akaashi turns to his boyfriend with a childish pout.

Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

"Noo, I don't want to deal with Mr Pouty all day, sweetheart!"

Bokuto teased, tapping his index finger under Akaashi's chin while he walks out of the bathroom and to the closet, obviously to get changed into fresh clothes.

Akaashi follows, pout still stuck with glue to his lips. His eyes watched Bokuto intently, stalkerish.

Even with his back turned to Akaashi, Bokuto's shoulders slumped, he let out a loud sigh before turning to his pouty lover, concerned — shirt hanging off his forearms while he quickly pulls it over his chest.

"Keiji, seriously, what's the matter?"

Akaashi whined, pulling up the sweater, revealing the squishy mess of his stomach. Bokuto raises a brow yet again, looking at Akaashi with an expression that screams use your words.

"Kou, I'm getting fat.."

He sniffles, small tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

In a panic, Bokuto shuffles over to Akaashi, large hands setting themselves on the shorter boys waist.

"No, baby nooo.. You're not fat, Kej', you're fine, baby, so adorable.."

Akaashi sniffles again, letting the words sink into his brain.

Bokuto shushes his boyfriend, running his hands up and down Akaashi's hips comfortingly.

The ex—setter then let his head drop, forehead leaning against Bokuto's chest.

Bokuto on the other hand was internally screaming, blushing like a school girl even, gushing about how cute his Keiji was. The spiker could admit that yes, Akaashi was not as fit as he was back in highschool— he had noticed that the smaller boys muscles had started to disappear when Akaashi had moved in with him. It wasn't bad, Bokuto thought that Akaashi's belly was adorable, he loved how squishy it had gotten; kind of like mochi.

Akaashi though, was on the edge of having a mental breakdown. What if Bokuto was just saying that to make him feel better, or if he actually thought Akaashi was pure ugly and was staying with him for whatever his reason was— he trembled, eyes wide.

Bokuto noticed and immediately pulls them both onto the edge of their bed, letting Akaashi sit on his lap while he cradled him like he was a piece of fragile glass, an extremely beautiful art piece that was fragile to the touch— or a simple example, a new born baby.

"Koutarouuu! I'm— I'm not—"

Akaashi splutters and chokes, but Bokuto doesn't allow him to finish his sentence or thought, he presses a finger to his boyfriends soft lips, shushing him.

"Don't you dare, Keiji Akaashi."

Bokuto scolds, eyebrows furrowed and Akaashi freezes, eyes still wide.

"You're beautiful, okay? b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l, you're an angel! Baby, you don't have to be fit to be beautiful, I'll be honest with you.."

Bokuto inhales and presses his hand against Akaashi stomach.

"This? This right here? It may not be rock solid, it may have changed over the years, it may be squishy and soft now, but Keiji, I love that! It doesn't make you ugly, if anything you look more angelic than ever!"

He presses his thumb into the skin, smiling at the soft feeling, Akaashi whines, bottom lip trembling.

"No more tears, no more. You're perfect just the way you are.."

Akaashi snorts, pawing at his wet eyes.

"Do not quote bruno mars right now.."

They share a laugh, Bokuto's eyes beam with love.

"Please don't invalidate yourself, Keiji.. Okay? You're an angel, baby.. so beautiful, inside and out."

With a whimper and a trembly laugh, Akaashi looks up— Ocean blue meeting vibrant, bright golden eyes—

"T—Thank you, Koutarou— I love you so m—much..!"

His voice cracks and Bokuto smiles, before gently laying Akaashi on his back, hands clutching to to the messy blankets lightly.

Bokuto pulls the fabric of Akaashi sweater up, before his lips are trailing kisses up said boys stomach, soft lips against soft skin, Akaashi's breathing stops.

Reaching his chest, Bokuto peppers it with lovely kisses, his hands softly massaging the back of Akaashi thighs.

"You're perfect, say it.."

Akaashi looks up at the ceiling with a smile.

"I'm perfect, thank you, Koutarou.."


End file.
